Yoshimori's White Day
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: White day? apa yang akan dilakukan Yoshi di hari white day-nya itu? Warning: Gaje, OOC, Pendek, Oneshot!


Ueah! Mencoba unuk menghapus virus WB yang ada di kepala nan gebleg en dong-dong ini, Nana akan membuatkan sebuah Fic yang teramat GaJe...

Special Present aja buat c Utek, Ce'Esna Mumi, and buat Ridz~~ juga bwat yg ulTah tanggal 7 Februari aja..^^

Disc: Nana g taw..

Main pair: YoshimoriXTokine

Warning: Pendek, OOC, Gila, Oneshot.

Genre: Romance, Drama, mungkin ada humorna dkit..

Rated: T aja yang aman.

Yoshimosi's White Day

Musim semi itu terasa sangat menyenangkan, anginnya yang semilir lembut membuat orang-orang bersemangat, birunya langit yang tinggi membuat orang-orang tambah bersemangat, hijaunya daun yang hijau nan menyejukkan mata itu membuat orang-orang memjadi sepuluh kali lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Tapi tidak untuk seorang anak lelaki yang bernama Yoshimori itu. Anak yang suka begadang itu, baginya musim semi ini sangat merepotkan. Berbeda dengan seorang aak perempuan yang nampak lebih tua darinya, Tokine, baginya musim semi itu 'membuka lembaran baru dalam kehidupan,' salah satu contoh pemikiran yang sangat positif.

**Yoshimori POV**

Hai, aku Yoshimori, orang bilang aku adalah anak termalas di kelas. Tapi apapun yang mereka katakan, aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya, bukan karena tidak ada bukti, tapi karena aku terlalu malas untuk percaya. Yah, hari ini adalah tanggal 13 Maret. Kau tahu apa artinya? Artinya besok adalah 'White Day' aku bingung untuk memkirkan apa yang akan kulakukan pada saat white day nanti bersama _my lovely _ehem! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tokine, anak paling cantik, pintar, dan dikagumi dikalangan anak SMA ini. Aku bingung harus bagaimana aku memberikan coklat kepadanya. Maksudku coklat seperti apa yang akan kuberikan kepadanya. Apakah coklat putih, coklat biasa, coklat berwarna, coklat kecil, coklat sedang, coklat besar, atau coklat SilverQueen? (???)

"Hai Yoshi.." pagi ini ia menyapaku seperti biasa. Ohya, satu hal lagi, kami belum pacaran lho..

"Hai Tokine.." aku pun balas menyapanya. Kali ini ada yang agak berbeda darinya, senyumnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, maksudku, senyumnya terlihat lebih mengembang. Apa ya, yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Hei Yoshi!" ia menyadarkanku dari dunia halusinasi, hoho.. rupanya tadi aku sedang melamun ria. "Yoshi, pagi-pagi begini, tumben kau terlihat bersemangat," lanjutnya.

"Ah, masa' sih?" sejujurnya didalam hatiku, aku berkata, "Tentu saja, Tokine, karena besok adalah white day,'

"Ngomong-ngomong.."

"Apa?" aku memotong kata-katanya.

"Kau tahukan, besok adalah white day, em.. kalo boleh tahu, kamu mau ngasih sesuatu gak ke anak cewek? Trus kalo iya, kamu mau kasih ke anak yang mana sih?" jujur, aku kaget mendengar pertanyaanya yang menurutku privat banget.

"Hm.. aku tak peduli.." dalam hati aku berkata, 'tentu saja ku mau ngasih ke kamu.. dasar Tokine dong-dong,'

Hn.. aku jadi ingat bulan Februari lalu, ia memberiku sekotak coklat. Ia bilang ia membuatnya sendiri, Ah, iya! Mungkin aku bisa mencoba membuat coklat _just for Tokine_. Hatiku jadi berbunga-bunga lagi mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya baru 2 jam yang lalu aku menerimanya. Ia bilang sih, ia hanya kebetulan saya memberikannya coklat, atau menurut logisku, ia hanya iseng-iseng saja membuat coklat

"Yoshi, aku duluan ya.." kulihat ia sedikit berlari kearah sekolah yang kurang lebih tinggal 100 meter dari kami. kami biasa berjalan kaki atau menggunakan sepeda untuk berangkat kesekolah ingat _Global Warming_ katanya.

N_A_N_A

Pulang sekolah hari ini terasa lamaaaa.... sekali tentu saja karen aku ingin segera pulang untuk membuat coklat untuk Tokine..

Segera, aku memasuki sebuah toko kue yang terkenal paling murah, paling lengkap di sekitar sini untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, ketika aku memasukinya, sebuah layar TV menyambutku disana seorang pramuniaga mempersilahkanku untuk mendekati layar TV tersebut. Disitu terdapat tulisan

_Siapakah penname orang yang membuat fic ini?_

_Nana YazuChi _

_Nana Doank lagi WB_

Pramuniaga itu memberikan arahan untuk menyentuh jawaban yang dianggap benar. Aku memilih jawaban A, Nana YazuChi, setahuku sih dia. Kusentuh layar monitornya '_klik'_ oh.. ternyata layar sentuh.. dasar Toko banyak bacet. Kutanyakan untuk apa setiap orang yang mengunjungi toko ini harus menjawab soal terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk verifikasi kata dek, gunanya untuk mengurangi jumlah virus yang masuk," jelasnya.

"Maksudnya virus komputer ya kak? Kita kan disini tidak berbelanja memakai komputer," kataku sewot.

"Bukan, ya.. virus Flu Babi lah, _The Swine Flu _gituloh!"

Aku hanya bersweatdrop-ria ngomong dengan orang yang satu ini.

Setelah beberapa lama aku keluar dari toko itu, toko kue paling canggih. Dirumah pun aku segera membuat coklat dibantu dengan ayahku.

_**Tomorrow at 14 March**_

Normal POV

Disekolah hari ini, Yoshi kelihatan lebih sibuk dari pada biasanya. Tangan kirinya menjingjing sebuah plastik berwarna coklat berukuran sedang. Sadari tadi ia berkutat dengan pensil dan secarik kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Disitu ia menulis..

_Jika waktu sang pemisah_

_Aku akan mengalahkannya._

_Aku berdiri disini bukan untuk membuatmu sedih.._

_Aku berdiri disini mencoba untuk menghapus segala penat didada tentang dirimu.._

_Mencoba untuk menghapus duka dan lara jika itu terdapat di hatimu.._

_Aku tak tahu mengapa aku selalu tersenyum jika ada di sisimu.._

_Aku tak tahu mengapa aku selalu senang jika kau tersenyum meski itu bukan untukku.._

_Kau hapuskan sgala gundah di jiwa.._

_Kata demi kata kurangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat.._

_Kalimat demi kalimat kurangkai menjadi sebuah puisi.._

_Bukan surat, karena terbungkus amplop dan terdiri dari kata-kata.._

_Bukan berbicara, karena tidak bertatap muka.._

_Bukan puisi, karena terdiri dari kata-kata yang puitis.._

_Tapi inilah suara hati.._

_Inilah jeritan jiwa.._

_Suara hati yang mendesak ingin keluar.._

_Suara ini hanya mempuyai satu titik.._

_Walau bagaimanapun.. aku akan tetap mencintaimu.._

Trak! Disimpannya kembali pensil itu, kemudian ia tersenyum mendapati hasil jerih payahnya. Jadi di white day ini juga ia akan menyatakan cintanya kepada orang yang sudah lama ia kagumi. Dibungkusnya puisi itu dengan sebuah amplop yang serasi dengan motif kertas yang ia gumakan untuk puisinya. Motif rumah coklat, dengan background biru cerah berbintik hijau laut dengan taburan gliter diatasnya. Membuatnya tampak berkilau jika ditimpa sinar matahari.

Istirahat pertama ia pergi ke kelas sang Tokine bermaksud untuk memberikan coklat dan puisinya. Diliriknya kelas yang ia maksud. Oh... ternyata ia sedang sibuk menerima semua coklat dari para fansnya. Jadilah ia putuskan untuk memberikannya pada saat istirahat ke-2. Namun hasilnya sama. Sore itu ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kerumahnya. Rumah yang terkesan tradisional dan luas. Tak lama kemudian ia meliha Tokine sibuk membawa dua plastik besar penuh berisi coklat. Yoshimori berlari kecil kearahnya. Gadis itu menoleh. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia segera memberikan plastik berwarna coklatnya. "Ini hadiah white day untuk mu.." katanya malu-malu.

"To.. Tokine..." Yoshimori sedikir tergagap.

"Em?"

"Ini.." Yoshimori memberikan surat-puisinya.

Tokine menyimpan satu kantong coklatnya ke tembok terdekat darinya, ia pun lebih merapat dengan tembok. Membuka surat itu, lalu membacanya perlahan. Sementara Yoshimori berdiri mematung sedari tadi.

'Payah! Ini pertama kalinya aku nembak cewek..' jerit Yoshimori dalam hatinya.

Merasa sudah tidak direspon, Yoshi berjalan lunglai meneruskan perjalanan. Tapi tiba-tiba,Tokine menariknya keras yang otomatis membuatnya ada dalam pelukan Tokine. 'Hangat' rintisnya dalam hati.

"Yoshimori.." Tokine mengucap lembut namanya.

"..." Yoshimori terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku.. aku ingin menjadi pacarmu.. _to be your love.." _katanya segikit tergagap.

Yoshimori kontan saja kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Tokine katakan.. akhirnya cintanya tersambut.. Ia membalas pelukan Tokine dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Tokine.."

Tokine tersenyum.. mata mereka bertemu pandang. Tokine merendahkan tubuhnya, mencoba menyamai tinggi Yoshi dan tersenyum kearahnya. Yoshimori membalas senyuman itu, namun tiba-tiba Tokine mengecup bibir Yoshi lembut.. Yoshi pun membalas mengecup kening Tokine. Kembali, mereka berpelukan mesra.

Klik! Terdengar suara jepretan kamera. Tokine dan Yoshimori langsung tersadar atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Semburat merah perlahan-lahan mencuat di pipi polos mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah menjadi tontonan masyarakat sekitar.

1..

2..

3..

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Besoknya..**

"Tuh, itu kan pacarnya kak Tokine.."

"Iya yah.. kok mau sih kak Tokine jadian ama dia.."

"Gak tau deh.."

Tepat saat Yoshimori melewati mading sekolah, ia melihat orang-orang berbondong-bondong di satu titik.

"Misi misi.." Yoshimori mencoba menerobos kumpulan manusia yang ada disekitarnya. Setelah merasa sudah mendapat tempat yang strategis, ia mendongakkan kepala menuju pusat peratian.

**Tokine Now In Relationship With Yoshimori**

Beserta dengan foto ketika ia sedang mengecup kening Tokine. Beserta artikelnya. Paling bawah info hot tersebut ia mendapatkan tulisan

_Posted by: Nana YazuChi_

"DASAR AUTHOR DOOOODOOOLLLL!!!!!!!!" teriaknya di seantero sekolah.

**FIN**

**AUTHOR PALING GAJE BALIK LAGI!!!!!**

Gimana? Menarik g ceritanya? Nana kok jadi nyasar ke fandom Kekkaishi ya?

G tau deh! Menarik g ceritanya?? Nana tunggu lho ripyunya.. flame juga boleh... sok aja...

Kalo Nana g salah... ini fic pertama Kekkaishi versi Indonesia yah??? HORAY!!!! Nah... ripyu ya...


End file.
